A fiber optic connector enables two optical fibers to be connected to one another so that an optical signal can travel between the two optical fibers. For example, an optoelectronic device may include a fiber optic connector with internal and external ports. The internal port can be configured to receive an internal optical fiber that connects to internal optical or optoelectronic components of the optoelectronic device. The external port can be configured to receive an external optical fiber that connects the optoelectronic device to a distant optoelectronic device.
The characteristics of the internal and external ports of a fiber optic connector of an optoelectronic device are typically dictated by an industry standard for the particular fiber optic connector type. Some example industry standards are the TIA/EIA 604-3a and FOCIS standards. One characteristic that is specified in various industry standards is the allowable optical power change while a side load (also known as side pull) is applied to the external optical fiber. During a side load, a strain is placed on the external optical fiber, which can result in the external optical fiber and the internal optical fiber becoming misaligned. Another characteristic that can be specified is the allowable optical power change while the fiber optic connector is agitated. For example, the external optical fiber may be plugged into a horizontally positioned fiber optic connector and a defined weight may be applied to the external optical fiber. Then the whole fiber optic connector can be rotated 360 degrees back and forth along its longitudinal axis, which can result in the external optical fiber and the internal optical fiber becoming misaligned.
Thus, there is a need for fiber optic connectors designed to handle a side load and agitation without misalignment between the external and internal optical fibers.